


changtoria | i'm lost

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [32]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Author: Ai, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I'm lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	changtoria | i'm lost

“‘I’m lost without you’?” Changmin scoffs at the piece of paper in his hand. “Hyung, that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Yunho sighs loudly and tries to explain the intricacies of love to his blockish dongsaeng. “Changminnie, you’re saying this to  _Victoria_  who is a  _girl_ , unlike Kyuhyun to whom you profess your love every single day. Girls happen to  _like_  cute things like this.”

"It’s not cute, it’s dumb," Changmin replies. "Why can’t I just propose to her without all of this?"

Changmin has been dating Victoria for a year and a half, much to Yunho’s surprise, and Victoria might actually want to marry him, much to… everyone’s surprise. Changmin’s attempting to propose tonight at dinner, despite his protests.

Since Yunho has been married for over a year, he thought he’d give his dongsaeng some helpful tips on how to ask the girl of your dreams to spend the rest of her life with you. Unfortunately, all of Yunho’s suggestions fall on deaf ears and Changmin has thus far ignored all of his advice. But Yunho, being the prince he is, keeps trying to help. Partially for Changmin’s sake. Mostly for Victoria.

*

Finally, Changmin leaves for dinner. Kyuhyun, Minho, and Yunho all send him off with their version of encouragement.

"You’re going to be great, Changminnie! Don’t forget all the things I told you! And relax!" Yunho calls.

"She’s going to love you, hyung!" Minho says. "Just be yourself!"

"If you fuck this up I’m moving in with Victoria instead!" Kyuhyun yells. Changmin shoots him a murderous glare in response. Kyuhyun just grins and waves.

Dinner goes well, but they finish their dessert and Changmin  _still_  hasn’t popped the question. He keeps fidgeting around and tries to get the waiter to leave so he can do it. 

"Is something wrong?" Victoria asks. "You seem kind of tense."

"I’m fine," Changmin replies. He reaches inside his jacket for the speech he and Yunho prepared. "Uhm, Qian, I have something to tell you."

Victoria looks up at him with those shimmering eyes that he fell in love with and listens attentively.

"Uh, I, I really like you—no, I  _love_  you—and I think I’d—no, I know I’d—be los— ah fuck this,” he throws down the paper and stands up. Changmin pulls the jewelry box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. In Chinese he asks, “Song Qian, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

"Yes," she replies. She stands up as well and pulls Changmin up to kiss her. "Yes, I will." 

The whole restaurant starts cheering as Changmin presses his lips against hers. He steps back to slide the ring onto her finger. “ _Wo ai ni_ ,” he says. I love you.

“ _Wo ye ai ni_ ,” she replies. I love you too. 

They sit back down and order more dessert. Victoria is too happy and excited to eat, so Changmin scarfs the whole thing down because he’d been too nervous to eat before. Victoria keeps beaming at him, and Changmin tries not to spit the chocolate cake out on himself.

Changmin takes Victoria back to her apartment and kisses her goodnight. Before he turns away, Victoria grabs at his lapel. “Just one question, the piece of paper you had…?”

Changmin’s face turns bright red. “That, uh, Yunho, uh…”

Victoria kisses his cheek. “Did Yunho really write the word ‘fuck’ on there?”

"I’m going to kill him," Changmin grumbles.

Victoria kisses him again.


End file.
